everything_and_anythingfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Forest/Roleplay
Archives: None Moonshade blinked open his eyes, waking in he dark forest. 22:39, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Darkfur growled, unsheathing this claws and swiping them on a rock. He didn't want to be dead. Hazelstar should be dead, he thought to himself. "What's wrong, love?" Birchleaf's mew snapped him out of his thoughts, and he turned to her. He nuzzled her cheek. "I wish it was Hazelstar who was dead, not us." ShoonDerpLike nobody's around~ 22:44, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Moonshade looked up at Darkfur. "Why do you think that?" 23:05, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Darkfur laughed bitterly. "Why? Why? Because that foxheart killed my daughter. That foxheart was never meant to be born. She is a mistake!" He growled and stalked away, leaving Birchleaf to face Moonshade. ShoonDerpLike nobody's around~ 23:06, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Moonshade locked eyes with Birchleaf. "Hazelstar did not kill anyone!" He hissed. "She was meant to be born! You're the foxheart! For once, open your blind eyes and realize that you've been wrong the whole time! Your other daughter, whoever she may be, was not killed by Hazelstar. Hazelstar would not hurt a fly. You're driven by grief, you are. You're too in love with your other daughter to even realize that you are parents to Hazelstar. You shouldn't hate her. She did nothing wrong. You should love her for being such a good sister to your other daughter. Hazelstar is still greiving for her sister. I can feel it, I can see it! She's my Clan's leader! She's MY leader! She may not love me, but I love her more than you could ever imagine. I feel her greif. I feel her loss. I feel her longing for her sister's soft fur at her side through each step of her life. I love her more than you can comprehend. If you ever say that foxdung about my leader again, I swear to Silverpelt, I will kill you a second time. I will kill you so you suffer. I will kill you and leave you dying, bleeding your life out, wishing you had realized your mistakes sooner. Birchleaf, mark my words, I will kill you, and your pitiful mate too!" Moonshade growled, lip curled in disgust. He stomped away from the she-cat, leaving his threats hanging in the thick atmostsphere. He shut his eyes and willed himself to wake up in his nest, but wasn't able to do it. He got back up and went back to Birchleaf. "If you ever say one thing that sounds like a threat toward Hazelstar, I will not hesitate to snap your neck." 23:21, April 29, 2013 (UTC) "You, Moonshade. If you love my worthless excuse for a daughter so much, why are you even here?! You are not loyal to us! You're loyal to your precious clans. So be it. I can't wait to see what Rookpelt does with you when he finds out." She looked the tom in the eyes. "Hazelstar was my daughter. I can't even call her that anymore. She is a disappointment, a disgrace, and she does not deserve to lead LunaClan. I know you can't kill me, and I'd love to see you try. Do me a favor when you wake up, tell my daughter" she spat the word out in disgust. "-that Darkfur and I are always there, haunting her." ShoonDerpLike nobody's around~ 23:26, April 29, 2013 (UTC) "I'm here because I need to be. I'm here because I need to learn to kill. The fight to the death. I'm here on my own accord. I'm here so I can learn to kill foxhearts like you." Moonshade hissed. "And, oh-ho, I could kill you right now. I could kill you. But what's worse than killing you is to let you watch Hazelstar live. Watching her live and be more sensible than you morons. I can't wait until you open your eyes and see that she's not responsible for your other daughter's death. Where were you when your daughter was taken? Why weren't you doing your job as parents an watching your kits? YOU are the ones responsible for your daughter's death." Leaving his workds hanging, he collapsed to the ground in the dark forest, waking up moments later in hi own nest in the LunaClan camp. 23:34, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Birchleaf stared in disbelief. "I have always believed in Mistfire. And I always believed that she was independent, strong enough to do whatever she wanted in her life. And so, I left her and Hazelstar with their brother. It isn't my fault that Hazelstar and my baby decided to wander off to StarClan knows where. Hazelstar always proved herself to be intelligent. So why wasn't she intelligent enough to do something? Why in StarClan's name did she stand there and watch as a wandering rogue ran off with my precious baby?! Why?! She could've done something. She just didn't want to! Mistfire was always better than her, and she was jealous! So she let my baby die! She is a murderer." ShoonDerpLike nobody's around~ 23:39, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Moonshade woke up in the forest. "Wonderful." He stood up. "Alright. Here I am. You got me. What are you waiting for? At long last, it's Christmas." (Quoting Doctor Who ftw) He hissed, eyes narrowed. "Well?" —Fernflight Doctor... Who? 00:03, May 1, 2013 (UTC) "Go back. Hazelstar thinks you've left her. I want you to go up to her and tell her that everything you said was a lie. That you're with us. That you are my closest ally and she better be ready to die," Darkfur ordered. ShoonDerpLike nobody's around~ 00:10, May 1, 2013 (UTC) "I don't take orders from you." Moonshade hissed. He unsheathed his claws. "I'm not on your side. I certainly don't choose to come to this dingy place. I don't care what you want." He collapsed, overwhelmed. He fell asleep faster than anyone could stop him. —Fernflight Doctor... Who? 00:16, May 1, 2013 (UTC) "Cowardly foxheart," Birchleaf growled. ShoonDerpLike nobody's around~ 00:21, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Soaringblaze clawed Birchleaf's throat. "Heartless mousebrain." he snarled. "You cannot ''stand here, believing both Moonshade and I are training here to please YOU. We're ''not. We're here to develop skills so we can defeat you later on. But I think we've learnt enough. If I dug my claws in any harder, you'd be dead." he snarled, thrusting her away. "So know this. You can't control us. My mate didn't deserve such a terrible upbringing. She's the most important cat in the World to me and I'm not going to let you lay a claw on her." After that, Soaringblaze vanished in a heartbeat. 16:14, May 4, 2013 (UTC) "She deserved it for murdering her sister," Darkfur mewed, as he paded up. "Birchleaf, these cats are mouse-brained. Hazelstar will die. And she will die at my paws, begging for mercy. She must suffer the fate Misty did." ShoonderpLike nobody’s around~ 22:03, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Thunderpaw flexed his muscles. "I need to shred the Clans!" He practiced his fighting every time he could. 00:02, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay